Warriors Elementary
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Ring! There's the bell! Better hurry to class. Join Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw as they try to survive Warrior Cats Elementary School! Rated M for suggestive themes, language, and sexual scenes(probably.)
1. Lionpaw's POV: Bus Stop

**Hi, guys. This is my Warriors Elementary fanfiction. xD Everybody is a anthro, or a cat that can walk on two legs and do human stuff. This is supposed to be told in Lionpaw's POV, but switches randomly. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_I felt a paw prodding my side, _but, of course, I didn't wake up. Yesterday was _crazy! _Leafpool took us to our school's 'Welcome to School' thingy, and we stayed there _all night. _And on the way home, Hollypaw wouldn't stop repeating the rules over and over again. I told her to shut up, and Hollypaw said that I should be reading the rules too so that I don't get in trouble.

The paw prodded my side again, and I let out a hiss of anger and turned away, trying to huddle underneath my moss blanket. "Get up, Lionpaw," a voice hissed.

I sighed. It was Jaypaw, my half blind brother. Leafpool says that he has a rare type of sight disorder, which basically means that he's going blind, but during the process it got stuck so he basically can see, yet he can't.

"Now!" Jaypaw snarled. I sat up and glared into his glazed over eyes. "It's barely dawn," I complained, pointing out the window. Sure enough, the purple-orange light of dawn was starting.

"So?" Jaypaw snorted. "Leafpool said that we have to get up at sunrise. And since it's leaf-fall, you can't tell whether it's dawn or not."

I wanted to sleep. Maybe I could sleep on the bus. "Go away, Jaypaw," I told him, then slumped back down, closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to tell Leafpool?" came Jaypaw's annoyed reply. "If I do, you won't be seeing your video games for a long time."

"I'm up!" I gasp, sitting up sharply.

Jaypaw smirked and walked away, lashing his tail.

I sighed. Jaypaw had done it again.

I got up and walked out of my room and entered the bathroom, carefully locking the door.

Last time, I had forgotten to lock the door and Leafpool walked in while I was peeing.

I turned the water on and stepped inside. The warm water felt good on my golden pelt, and I let my shoulders loosen and sighed.

I wasn't in for a good ten mintues when I felt a banging on the door. "Lionpaw!" shouted a high-pitched voice. "Lionpaw, hurry up! I need to shower too!" I ignored Hollypaw as I scrubbed my dirty golden fur.

More thudding.

Hollypaw was probably kicking the door, or attempting to kick it down. I turned the knobs off and stepped outside, my pelt dripping wet.

I quickly dried myself off before putting on my clothes: a green shirt and normal blue pants. I swung open the door and faced my sister, who had her leg reared backwards for a powerful kick.

"There you are!" she gasped, lowering her foot. "I thought I would have to use Leafpool's shower. And that one _stinks_!"

I snorted. "You just don't like the smell of herbs," I said. Leafpool was a medicine cat- it wasn't normal for a medicine cat to have kits, but if she put in her hours at the hospital, then she would be fine.

I walked down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. Jaypaw was sitting there, poking at a mouse, and holding a stick in his other paw.

"Are you going to eat that?" I ask as I sit down, pointing at the plump scrap of brown fur. "No," he replied, pushing it towards me. I gobbled it down, then wiped my mouth and glanced at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Jaypaw sighed. "It's Rock. I haven't seen him for moons- and all I have to remember him by is this stick." He drops the stick on the table. It has strange markings on it, and it looks like a cat has smoothed is to perfection.

"Jaypaw, I told you not to put your sticks and rocks on the table," Leafpool scolded as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sor-ee," he muttered, taking the stick and dropping it into his backpack. "Hurry up. You have fifteen minutes left to catch the bus. And where is Hollypaw?" Leafpool added, glancing around frantically.

"Here!" Hollypaw replied, bouncing down the stairs and carrying a grey backpack. She is wearing a blue shirt and black shorts, and the hair on her forehead and groomed.

"Here is your breakfast," Leafpool meows, handing Hollypaw a shrew on a plate. "Thanks, Leafpool!" Hollypaw grins, taking the shrew and munching it down in a few chomps.

"Chop, chop," Leafpool says, clapping her paws. "If you miss the bus, I won't be able to drive you to school."

I sigh and pull my backpack onto my lap as Leafpool goes over the rules. "As soon as you come home, do your homework. No TV or video games, right, Lionpaw?"

I look up, then flatten my ears as her amber gaze burns into mine. She must remember when I was playing video games and neglected my homework.

"Yes," I say. "Good. I won't be home by nine, and I want you in bed by eight-thirty, alright?"

"Yes, Leafpool," we chirped. "Go now! The bus will be here in five minutes."

I quickly grab another mouse and hurry out the door, Hollypaw and Jaypaw following.

We padded down the street. I can see the bus stop from here; I can still see the tall sign, covered with claw marks. It's bent a little, and has a bad dent that seems to take the "op" from "stop."

"Remember when I broke one of my claws?" Hollypaw asked, holding out her paw. "Yeah," I mutter, not really interested.

"It hurt so much! I was yowling to StarClan, I swear," Hollypaw meowed.

Jaypaw was carrying his stick. He was surveying it, blue eyes narrowed.

"Why do you keep that dirty thing anyway?" Hollypaw asked.

"Rock gave it to me," Jaypaw says.

"Rock? The bald cat?" Hollypaw demanded, and Jaypaw nodded. "Ew! He was creepy. He had no hair on his head, and his grey eyes were creepy," she said.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes and padded ahead, his tail flicking back and forth.

We reach the bus stop and wait. "Look who's here," Hollypaw whispers to me. I look up to see Breezepaw and Heatherpaw of WindClan walking up.

I groan. Breezepaw's father, Crowfeather, was my father. He divorced Leafpool and married some chic named Nightcloud. I heard she was a real fox-heart.

"Oh, look!" Breezepaw crows. "Half-Clan cats!"  
"Shut up, Breezepaw," I say. "You're half-Clan too."

"No thanks to your mother, Leafpool," Breezepaw retorted. "Don't talk about Leafpool that way!" I snarled, clenching my fists.

Breezepaw hisses, unsheathing his claws.

Heatherpaw steps in between us. "Calm down," she meows. "He's not worth it, Lionpaw," she added to me. "He's just a mouse-brain."

I calm down a little, but not before glaring at Breezepaw, who is scowling at his Clanmate. I think it's really stupid that WindClan and ThunderClan have to share a bus.

ShadowClan and RiverClan get their own buses. I wouldn't want to share a seat with a RiverClan cat though... I bet they smell awful.

The bus pulls up. It's big and blue, with the words "ThunderClan and WindClan" spelled out in big bold letters.

The bus stops in front of me, but I let Hollypaw and Jaypaw on first. Then I follow them on. The bus smells like the squirrels and rabbits. I find a seat beside Berrypaw and sit down reluctantly.

Berrypaw is the biggest showoff _ever._ He has a crush on Honeypaw, but Honeypaw has a crush on me, so Berrypaw basically hates me.

Why did I sit by him anyway?

"Hello," Berrypaw says.

"Hi," I replied.

The bus moves forward. There is a really awkward silence, so I say, "So, how's the prey running?"

"Poppypaw dumped me," he replied out of the blue. "Oh," I mutter. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "I accidently touched her butt, so she thinks I'm a pervert."

I snorted. Berrypaw _was _a pervert. He always passes around notes that say really, _really _perverted things. And he calls all the girls innapropiate names. I'm surprised Poppypaw even went out with him.

"Have you even been out on a date before?" Berrypaw asked me. "Nope," I replied. "Well, I went hunting with Cinderpaw once, but it wasn't really a date. But I have my eyes on Icepaw," I added as Berrypaw smirked at me.

"I've been out with almost all the apprentices," he bragged. "Cinderpaw, Icepaw, Poppypaw... you name it, I've been out with them."

"Oh."

I feel a weird burn in my belly when he says Cinderpaw and Icepaw, but I guess it's just because I'm hungry.

So I take a bite out of the mouse I took from home. I offer some to Berrypaw, but he says no thank you.

The bus finally comes to a stop, and I stand in the aisle. I swing my backpack onto my shoulder and stuff the rest of the mouse in my mouth. I'm glad I stuffed a vole in my backpack for Science. Thornclaw sometimes lets us eat.

I get off the bus with Hollypaw and Jaypaw on my tail and we file into Warrior Cats Elementary School.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**So, how was it? Too short? Too long? Too quick? I liked it, though. X3 Review, critique, whatever. :D**


	2. Lionpaw's POV: Foxpaw!

**Thanks for all the reviews. :D Staying as Lionpaw's POV.**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_The halls were crowded and noisy. _There was a sea of fur, and the scents were overwhelming. I had already lost Hollypaw and Jaypaw- I bet they were drowning in the crowd, too.

I managed to fight my way to my locker, and I put in my combination and flung it open. I grabbed my books and stuffed the vole into my pocket before slamming my locker shut and trying to find Icepaw.

I found her chatting with Foxpaw, her brother. I growled under my breath. I hated Foxpaw ever since third grade when he dumped his water bottle down my pants.

Now we're in sixth grade. I'm taller then him, and probably stronger then him too. And now I can stuff him in his locker and get away with it.

As I walked up to them, Icepaw turned her head curiously, and her blue eyes brightened when she caught sight of me.

"Hi, Lionpaw!" she chirped. "Hi Icepaw," I replied. Foxpaw sneered at me, but I ignored him.

"What's your first peroid?" I asked.

"Hunting," she said. "Cool," I say. "That's mine, too."

"And I have math, and then science," Foxpaw said loudly. "I have science with Lionpaw."

"How would you know?" I challenged. "I looked at your schedule," Foxpaw replied, grinning.

I made a silent note to always keep my schedule in my pocket and only look at it in the toms bathroom.

"Want to hang out until first bell, Icepaw?" I asked. "Sure! Bye, Foxpaw," Icepaw meowed, waving to her brother. Foxpaw narrowed his eyes and grunted before turning into the crowd.

"I heard he's hanging out with his new posse now," Icepaw said. I snorted. "You mean Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw?"

Icepaw nodded. "They're going around breaking the sinks and destroying the snack machines," she said. "I can't believe Foxpaw actually _likes _them. Can't he see how bad they are?"

I wanted to say that Foxpaw can do what he likes, but then my mouth was moving without my acception. "Maybe Foxpaw wants to be popular. Most cats will hang around with the troublemakers to get attention."

Icepaw was worried. "Yeah, but... he's still my brother, and I want to help him." I shrugged. "Maybe during free period you can go find him."

Icepaw flashed her fine smile at me. "That's a great idea! Will you come with me?" I wanted to yowl no and run off, but...

"Sure."

"Thanks, Lionpaw!"  
**~xx**xx~**

Hunting class was _really _exciting. Cloudtail showed us a video about hunting techniques that were really helpful, and then we got to sample some squirrel pasta.

"This squirrel *burp* pasta is great," Icepaw meowed through a mouthful of pasta. Then she wiped her mouth on a napkin.

After that, Cloudtail took us outside where we got to hunt. I came back with a rabbit and a skinny mouse. "Nice catch," Breezepaw sneered. He was holding a two fat rabbits. I growled, but said nothing as he strode off, nose high.

"Don't listen to him," said Heatherpaw as she walked towards me. I stiffened. This was the _second _time she tried to protect me. "I don't need your help," I say stiffly. We're not supposed to have friends from other Clans. If they didn't want that, then _why _did they combine all the Clans and stuff them in one giant school?

"Whatever," she replied. "You're still my friend."

Icepaw trotted up, carrying a fat sparrow. "Hi, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw!" she said happily. "Cloudtail says that we can eat our catch if we want to, or give it to the lunch cats." Heatherpaw glared at Icepaw before walking after Breezepaw.

"What's her problem?" Icepaw asked, a little hurt. "Nothing. She probably has a hairball stuck somewhere," I say, which caused a laugh from my Clanmate.

_**~xx**xx~**_

The only class that _wasn't _boring was science. Thornclaw shoved us a video of volcanoes and mountains, then let us eat the food we brought.

Icepaw wasn't in this class, but _Foxpaw _was. He kept on passing notes to me, which I ripped up and shoved into his pants. "Thornclaw," Foxpaw complained. "Lionpaw keeps passing paper to me."

Thornclaw rolled his eyes and continued explaining the video that the class was watching.

"Stop trying to get me in trouble," I hissed to him. "Why shouldn't I?" he replied. "It's fun watching Icepaw's boyfriend get in trouble."  
"She's not my girlfriend," I snarled softly.

Foxpaw said, "Yeah right! I bet you have _dreams _about her, and imagine her soft, snowy fur!"

That was enough. I jumped on Foxpaw, tackling him to the floor. He squirmed beneath me as I clawed at his shoulders. "Lionpaw!" shouted Thornclaw. "Get off him at once!" I ignored him as Foxpaw nipped at my nose.

But paws grabbed my shoulders and yanked me backwards, and I grunted as Thornclaw's angry scent wreathed around me.

"Principals office," he growled. "Both of you."

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Sorry if it seems so short! Review please. :D Jaypaw's POV is next.**


	3. Jaypaw's POV: Jaypaw's Stick

**Jaypaw's POV! Woot. Even though I hate Jaypaw in the books, I try to make him seem nice in my story. Anyway, enjoy chapter two xD**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_I was using the water fountain when Lionpaw trudged by. _I looked up. I could barely see him. I could only see the outline of his body and the smudge of his golden fur.

"Lionpaw?" Blood! I smelled blood! It was coming from him! "What happened?" I demanded, stumbling up to him. My brother turned and looked at me. I could see his round amber eyes- well, his _dull _amber eyes- were full of rage.

"Foxpaw," he spat. "It was Foxpaw. He kept teasing me until I couldn't take it anymore." Then he sighed and continued down the hall. I could only watch him sadly as his faint, smudged shape turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

As I returned back to class, I clenched my fists. _Foxpaw. _He had been so nice as a kit, but now he's all 'grown' up and is a total fleabag.

I grunted as a pelt shoved past. "Icepaw!" I spat. "Watch it!" Icepaw kept going, but called over her shoulder, "Sorry, Jaypaw! I got stung by a stinging nettle, and I need to go to Cinderpelt."

I rolled my eyes and continued back to my classroom. I swung open the door and sat down at the front of the class so I could see.

I was taking medicine so I could be a medicine cat. I really wanted to be a warrior, but, hey, life isn't fair. Even though Cinderpelt was supposed to be teaching medicine, Yellowfang was her replacement today. Yellowfang's breath smelled really bad, and she looked like she got her fur stuck in thorn bush.

"Today we will be learning about borage," she croaked, "since there seem to be a lot of queens in the Nursery this moon." I grunted. Squirrelflight and Sandstorm wouldn't be due for another four moons.

"Jaypaw," Yellowfang growled, pointing a finger at me. "What does borage do?" I nearly jumped out of my fur, but I quickly mewed, "Borage helps a queen's milk come."

"Correct," she meowed, a little surprised. I placed my paws on my face as a few cats glanced at me. "Who knew a blind cat could know herbs," a cat muttered. I bristled a little. "Who knew that cats with sight are so noisy," I hissed. My argument was useless, but I felt angry.

_**~xx**xx~**_

The rest of school was boring. I was glad when the final bell rang, and I shuffled out of my last class, social studies. I moved to my locker, and grunted as the younger cats ran by, yowling and caterwauling.

I leaned against my locker, my head throbbing. Then I opened the locker and stuffed my books inside and grabbed my backpack, before shoving through the crowd.

I hadn't seen Lionpaw since medicine class, and I hadn't seen Hollypaw since first period. I ran to my bus and got on, stumbling a little on the steps.

I scanned the seats, and found a empty seat in the back. I sighed and sat by the window, waiting patiently.

"Hi."

I turned my head to see the faint shapes of Hollypaw and Lionpaw. "Hello," I said absently. "Lionpaw, you should be ashamed of yourself," Hollypaw scolded her brother as she sat down beside me. "The rules say that fighting could get you expelled. And I bet that's exactly what happened?"

Lionpaw grunted. "No. Firestar let me off with a warning." Hollypaw moaned. "Be more careful! Next time you might not be so lucky."

My brother rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I have tons of homework, and I don't need you scolding me about the rules."

I closed my eyes, blocking out my arguing kin.

_**~xx**xx~**_

I got off the bus. Hollypaw and Lionpaw were still arguing. As I walked down the street, I clutched the stick in my paws and thought about Rock. Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?

"Jaypaw! Look out!" Lionpaw shouted, and I screeched to a stop, just as a car zoomed by. I was frozen in fear as the blue car sharply turned the corner.

"Are you alright?" Hollypaw demanded, grabbing my arm and pulling me close. "Y-yeah," I stammered, still staring at the street.

"We should be more careful," Hollypaw murmured as we stepped into the street and crossing the street.

I could see the shape of our house coming up. It was big and grey, with square windows and a pointed roof. Lionpaw opened the door, and Hollypaw helped me up the stairs and into the house. She helped me lay down on the couch, and offered me some water, but I refused.

I still held the stick in my hand. Did Rock try to kill me or something? Or is there something I did wrong? But the words kept buzzing around my head. Fear was replaced with rage, and I sat up immediatly.

I gripped the stick tightly, then I rose to my feet and snapped the stick into pieces. "I no longer walk your skies, Rock," I hissed, then collapsed back onto the couch, my head throbbing.

_**~xx**xx~**_


	4. HollyLion POV: Greencough

**I go to Hollypaw's POV. Jaypaw is boring now.**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_I heard a sneeze, then a loud cough, then another sneeze. _I groaned a little and moved in my bed. I wished there was no school today. Like, maybe a teacher work day or some crap. Then I could maybe sleep more, or shove the rules into Jaypaw and Lionpaw's dumb brains! And maybe I could have a sleepover at Cinderpaw's house this weekend.

The sneeze came again, and a low moan. I sat up, my ears perked and my moss blanket covering my legs. My nest shuffled beneath me as I crawled to the edge of my bed and got up.

"Lionpaw?" I called. The sky was dark purple. My window was open a little, and a chilly wind flew through the crack and sliced through my fur.

I shuddered and hugged myself, but I got to my feed and hurried over to the door and opened it. The hallway was quiet and dark, and I kept one paw on the wall. I pushed open Lionpaw's door, and the scent of sickness filled my nose as I stepped inside his room.

"Lionpaw!" I cried. Lionpaw let out a low moan. I couldn't see him- he was covered with his blanket.

Only his golden tail poked out, twitching like a dying animal.

"Are you alright?" I demanded. Lionpaw groaned in reply. "What's wrong?" I asked, flinging the blanket off him. His fur was matted, and there were circles underneath his dull amber eyes.

"Are you alright?" I mewed immediatly. "I wonder how you got sick... Leafpool!" I shouted. _"Leafpool!"_

My mother came running, holding herbs in her hands, her fur ruffled with sleep. "What's the matter?" she demanded. "I was just sorting herbs... oh, Lionpaw!" She pushed me gently out of the way, and touched a hand to his forehead.

"Greencough," Leafpool murmured. "Here. Eat this." Lionpaw took the herbs from Leafpool and ate them, swiping his tongue over his jaws before letting his head fall back on his pillow.

"You two get ready for school," my mother ordered, waving a hand at us. "Lionpaw, you're staying home today." I reluctantly walked out of the room- I hadn't noticed Jaypaw walk in. "Hey, where's your stick?" I asked curiously. He normally carried it around the house, murmuring stuff under his breath.

"I broke it," he answered. "What? Why?"

"Rock nearly killed me."  
"It's _your _fault for staring at the stick and standing in the street."

"Whatever. I just broke it."

I sighed and entered my room, shutting the door. I yanked off my pajamas, just as my phone went off. "Hello?" I answered, putting it to my ear, hopping on one leg as I tried to put on my pants.

"It's me." A sneering voice filled my ears. "What do you want, Breezepaw?" I asked coldly.

"I just wanted to know if after school you wanted to go to the diner with me?"

I said nothing, frozen in shock. My phone was pressed against my ear and my mouth was open for a reply, but no words came out, just a shocked gasp.

"Hollypaw?" Breezepaw asked, concerned.

"Uh, sure. That sounds... nice."

"Cool! See you at school, Holly."

Then he hung up.

I wondered what the heck happened.

The buzzing noise echoed in my ears as I closed my phone and slid it into my pocket. "What did I just do..." I shook the words off and quickly got dressed and ambled out the door.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**(A/N: -switches to Lionpaw's POV)**

I was pretending to be asleep when Leafpool whispered in my ear that she was running to the store for some herbs. I sat up and rummaged through my bed for my phone. I grabbed it and typed in, 'She's gone. The coast is clear!'

I tapped send and then I ran out of my room and down the stairs. My heart was in my throat as I paced in the room, my feet rasping over the red and green carpet. Then the doorbell went off, and I jumped, my golden fur standing on end.

Then I relaxed and padded over to the door and opened it. I grinned as I recigonized her neatly groomed white fur, and her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Icepaw," I meowed. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Lets go."

I followed my Clanmate out of the house, but not before stuffing my keys in my pocket and slamming the door.

"This will be exciting," I mew. "Yeah, I've skipped school before," Icepaw said. "What did you do?"

"I faked Greencough," I grinned. "Wow," she meowed, impressed. "I told her that I sprained my leg hunting and that I couldn't walk."

I laughed. "Come on, lets hurry up before this awesome day is over."

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Uh-oh. Icepaw and Lionpaw are skipping school! I have something excited planned next. Review! I also need to think about where I'm going to put Crowfeather, Breezepaw, and Nightcloud at... hehe.**


	5. Lionpaw's POV: LION

**Ooooh! I figured out where to put Crow, Night, and Breeze. c: Enjoy! :D**

** The Rain's Curse: Yay :D**

** RandomFandom5: Really? XD**

** KirbyofRandom: Yep. Uh-oh.**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_I had a blast today with Icepaw. _We had been running around ThunderClan housing all day, kicking over trash cans and yowling at the top of our lungs, bothering our neighbors. Then we went downtown, where the diners and movie theaters were.

I heard slight moaning, and pricked my ears. "Hear that?" I whispered to Icepaw, who was eating a mouse. "Hear what?" she asked through a mouthful of mouse meat.

"That." The sound came again, and Icepaw covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling. "Lets go check it out!"

We peeked around the corner to see two cats. One was red-brown, and the other was fluffy grey. "Foxpaw and Dovepaw," I whisper to Icepaw, the fur on my neck bristling. "They're making out."

Foxpaw had his arms wrapped around Dovepaw, their lips locked, tails entwined. Icepaw shoved her paw in my mouth as Foxpaw pulled away from Dovepaw. "Lets meet here again tonight," he whispered, raising his eyebrows.

Dovepaw smiled and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Alright." I shoved Icepaw away and stomped into the clearing. I towered over Dovepaw and met Foxpaw's frightened green stare.

"What are _you _doing?" I snarled. Dovepaw flattened her ears, and Foxpaw's mouth gaped. "Uh... uh..." Foxpaw stammered.

"She's in _fifth _grade!" I hissed. "Fifth! You little pervert." I pushed Dovepaw out of the way and grabbed Foxpaw's shirt and yanked him close. "You're going to regret messing with my little cousin," I growled, shoving my nose against his.

"Leave him alone!" Dovepaw cried, thumping her fists on my back desperatly. "He didn't do anything!"

But I ignored Dovepaw and kneed Foxpaw in the belly. He collapsed to the ground, huffing. "I-I'll l-leave her alone, alright?" he stammered. "But leave Icepaw alone!"

I jumped on top of Foxpaw, holding a fist to his forehead. "OkayforgetwhatIsaid," Foxpaw blabbed. I let him up. The fox colored tom turned away and ran off into the growth. "What is the matter with you?" Dovepaw screeched, her eyes lit with rage.

"You are only eight moons," I growled. "You don't need to be dating yet."

Dovepaw kicked me in the crotch, and I fell to the ground, holding myself, my eyes bulging. "Stay out of my life!" she yowled, then ran in the direction of Foxpaw, then paused. "Unless you want me to tell everybody that sometimes when you come over to my house you go in the shower and sing Katy Catnip songs really loud!"

I cried out. I was already in pain. Dovepaw ran off, howling in laughter. "What just happened?" Icepaw asked me as she helped me up. "Pain," I replied, my middle throbbing.

"At least you tried," she said, giggling.

_**~xx**xx~**_

For the rest of the day, I limped around. Icepaw would trot ahead, ignoring my calls of "Wait up!" Then she would drop back, and poke me sharply in the ribs, then run ahead again.

Finally, we reached my house. I crawled up the porch and sat on the stairs, my face twisted in pain. The throbbing was back, and it hurt more then ever. Icepaw was pacing at the bottom of the steps, her tail twitching. Then she finally sat down, curling her tail around her legs.

"Look," I whispered to her and pointed across the street.

Across the street was a tall, silver bricked mansion. In grey letters were the words spelled out: "L-I-O-N"

"Why is it called 'Lion?'" Icepaw asked me. "I dunno," I said. "I guess it's because Lionheart is the one who found it."

Lionheart was the _best _warrior ever! He died in a battle against ShadowClan, I think.

Icepaw scowled. "And it was Pinestar who gave him the name Lionheart. He was going to be a _kittypet _for StarClans' sake. If I was Lionheart, I would've clawed his ears off!" Then she clawed at the air.

I said nothing, just watched, my chin on the top of my knees. "You know," I said, "that I'm half kittypet."

Icepaw smiled. "That's different! Firestar _left _his kittypet home and became a warrior. Pinestar left the forest because he was scared of losing his life for his Clan!"

I twitched my whiskers. Icepaw was right. I would be glad to lose my life for my Clan!

"Look again!"

Two shapes were leaving the building. They were both old- one had blue-grey fur, and the other was a brown tabby with a pale underbelly, and the unmistakable twisted jaw.

"Bluestar and Crookedstar," Icepaw meowed, her eyes wide. "They're not supposed to leave the Lion!"

The Lion was the name of the building that all the leaders from every Clan had to live in. They were only supposed to leave for Gatherings, ceremonies, or if a Clan was trying to steal territory...

"Oh, no," I murmured as Tallstar swung open the door and scrambled after them, Blackstar following. "An invasion! Hurry!" I flung the blanket off, ignoring the pain in my middle and racing after the three leaders.

_**~xx**xx~**_

We followed the leaders out of town and into the forest. The scent markers of ThunderClan drenched the air, and the tall trees blocked out the dim sunshine.

"Stop!" Tallstar howled as the trees thinned out.

Sunningrocks.

The rocks were large and shiny, piled on top of each other and splayed about, the sun making the rocks shine.

My eyes widened as I saw RiverClan and WindClan cats standing on the rocks. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were facing them, pelts bristling.

"Leopardstar!" Bramblestar snarled. "Onestar! What are you doing?"

"Taking back what belongs to us," Leopardstar replied, her unsually golden spotted fur laying flat. "ThunderClan has held our land from us like a mossball. WindClan has agreed to help us," she added, gesturing towards Onestar, who stared menacingly at Bramblestar.

Bramblestar snarled. "Sunningrocks belongs to us," he growled. "They were in the old forest, and we have found them here at the lake territories."

Leopardstar snorted. "Well, we are taking them back! Attack!" WindClan and RiverClan leaped at ThunderClan, and shrieks filled the air.

I turned to Icepaw, who was watching, her blue eyes wide. "Ready?" I asked, holding her paw. She blinked. "Yes."

Then we ran onto Sunningrocks, launching ourselves into the bloodthirsty river of cats.

**____****~xx**xx~**

**__Btw, Katy Catnip is Katy Perry. Katy Perry doesn't belong to me. x3**


	6. Bluestar's POV: The Battle

**Okay... this is told in Bluestar's POV. :D**

_**~xx**xx~**_

I watched desperatly as the cats threw themselves into battle. Leopardstar connected with Bramblestar, and the two were locked in a writhing mass of tooth and claw. Leopardstar grabbed Bramblestar's throat with her paws, wrapping her thin fingers around his throat. The large tabby let out a gurgling sound, and quickly scoured his claws over her face. The golden pelted RiverClan leader flew backwards, then tumbled down the rocks, yowling in rage.

Bramblestar got up and jumped away, landing on Onestar, who delivered a fierce punch to the rabbit-chaser's snout. I screeched and yowled, but no cat payed attention to me. I glared at Blackstar, who had just kicked Crowfeather in the belly and sent the smoky grey tom away, his arms flailing wildly.

Lionpaw was wrestling with a WindClan apprentice. He dug his teeth into the cat's tail, and the apperntice shrieked and fled. I narrowed my eyes and glared back and Blackstar. The stupid, silly tom!

He had been walking to Sunningrocks with us, but he had ran ahead and met Bramblestar. So the toad-eater knew about the battle, but said nothing to us!

I glanced at Tallstar, who was crouched on the boulder beside me, his tail lashing with frustration. His fingers dug into the rock. "We have to stop this," he rasped. Then his eyes lit up. He launched himself forward, and landed on top of Onestar.

The two cats rolled over the rocks. "I thought I made a wise choice in choosing you to succeed me," I heard Tallstar snarl in Onestar's face. Onestar spat in his former leader's face. "You're a fool, Tallstar!" he hissed. "Firestar treated WindClan like we were kits who didn't know anything. He helped us. He thought I wouldn't make a good leader!"

I flinched as an insane look glazed over Onestar's eyes. He had completely stopped struggling with Onestar. His arms were splayed beside him, and his legs were stiff. His tail stuck out, twitching a little.

"I could make WindClan _great,_" he sneered. "Mudclaw could've helped me. But he was supposed to become leader! But you chose _me!_ Tallstar, you are surely a fool. Do you really think that _you, _StarClan, sent the tree to crush him?" He didn't give a chance for the white and black cat to reply. "No! StarClan cats are fools, Tallstar. And you are a fool, too. Firestar should've stayed with his kittypet kin!"

The brown tom looked wildly around. The cats had stopped fighting, and were watching them with wide eyes. "Where is he, huh?" Onestar snarled. "I don't see him here, fighting with us!Has he gone to live with the Twolegs?"

I bristled. Twolegs were a moon's journey from our home in the forest- Firestar would be a fool to go and travel there. "Firestar didn't go back to the Twolegs!" I spat. Onestar let out a yowl of rage and wiggled out from under Tallstar.

Without warning, he grabbed Tallstar's throat in his hands and shook the white-and-black tom without mercy.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Lool... very short. Review! :P**


	7. Lionpaw's POV: Teacher's Lounge

**Back to Lionpaw's PoV**

_**~xx**xx~**_

I watched as Onestar was handcuffed and tossed into the back of a crazy-cat truck. He was going to jail for eight moons for assaulting Tallstar. Leopardstar got arrested too since she led a lame battle and made an alliance with Onestar, which is strictly against the battle code. Tallstar was taken to the hospital, and Crookedstar, Bluestar, and Blackstar returned back to the LION.

"I heard that Leopardstar and Onestar are going to court," Icepaw told me. It had been a whole week since the battle. The rules are that after a battle, school or any other services are closed so that the hostilities can cool down.

"I hope so," I replied. I rubbed at the scar on my nose. "I tore Harespring _up!_" Icepaw bragged, waving her arms around. "He literally begged me to let him go!" I grinned. I'm glad that Icepaw was back to normal.

She still had a scratch on her shoulder, and she still limped from the bites on her arms and legs.

"What about you?" Icepaw asked. "Any fights to remember?" I stroked my chin thoughtfully. "Well, I scratched Breezepaw so hard that I bet his tail will be stiff for days."

Icepaw laughed, and I pushed her playfully. "Does your nose hurt?" Icepaw asked. I poked the scratch on the bridge of my nose. It stung a little. "It stings a little," I admitted. "But don't tell anyone!" I flexed my muscles. "I'm supposed to be the strongest cat alive!"

Icepaw snorted. "Yeah! I bet Dovepaw proved that!"

"You still remember?" I asked, my ears growing hot. Icepaw purred. "It's all over Meowbook!"

"_What?!" _I gaped as Icepaw handed me her phone. I took it from her and stared at the screen. I saw a picture of Foxpaw flexing his arms, standing on a stump, and beside the picture it said: "Just watched a nerd get crotched!"

I hissed in anger. "I'm going to _kill _him!" Icepaw winced. "My brother is dead," she agreed as we padded down the pavement.

_**~xx**xx~**_

As I stomped through the halls, cats filed away, clearing a path. Every cat knew to stay away from me when I was mad.

Foxpaw didn't.

He was flirting with Cherrypaw, a fifth grader, who was clutching her algrebra book against her belly, and her ears flattened with embarresment.

I shoved Cherrypaw away and grabbed Foxpaw by the collar of his green shirt. "Hey, Lion," Foxpaw mewed uneasily. "Shut up, Foxpaw!" I spat in his face. "You posted what happened to me on Meowbook!"

Foxpaw gave a wary grin. "What are you talking about? I... I was talking about _another _Lionpaw."

Icepaw stomped up and shoved her phone in Foxpaw's face. His eyes widened as they flitted across the words, and his lower lip entered his mouth as he began to chew it with fright.

I reared my fist back and it snapped across Foxpaw's wide, left green eye.

_**~xx**xx~**_

I was satisfied as I watched Foxpaw limp around school all day. After I punched him, I kicked him in the croth and posted it on Meowbook.

I purred as I watched Icepaw veer away from her group of six grade friends and pace over to me. I expected her to be angry with me that I posted what happened on Meowbook, but her blue eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Guess what?" She didn't give me a chance to reply. "90 likes, 500 comments!" My neck fur bristled with excitement. "Really? That many in two hours?" Icepaw nodded eagerly. Then Icepaw pricked her ears and looked around. I followed her gaze curiously, but I yelped in surprise as I was yanked backwards.

The scent of coffee and lavender greeted me, and my tail drooped as I realized where I was. "Teachers lounge!" I breathed. There were three couches, all of them leather and draped with neat, purple blankets. The carpet was large and fluffy, with red stripes on it, and the strong scent of leaves and dirt.

The fridge. My eyes widened, and I spun around to see the large box. The smell of meat drafted from it, and I walked over and grabbed it. My mouth watered as I recigonized the smells of squirrel, rabbit, mouse, fish... ham.

I grabbed the ham and grabbed a chunk of meat and ripped it off. I chewed it and swallowed. Icepaw was leaning on the couch, holding one of the teaching books. "Lets see..." she meowed. "I didn't know that teachers were _allowed _to write in their books!"

She giggled and flipped through the pages. Then she coughed as dust drifted up and stung her eyes and she sucked it into her mouth.

"This is as old as Crookedstar," she rasped, waving her paw around. I padded over, still holding the ham in one paw, a soda in the other. I popped off the cap and took a sip. "What do the notes say?" I asked.

"'Teaching is so boring,'" she read. "'I hate my job.'" She laughed. "Thornclaw! I thought he _liked _us." I flicked my ear. Thornclaw had seemed very touchy these past weeks, and he snapped at every one of his students.

"Ooooh, here's one from Yellowfang!" I eagerly sat down besied her. "'This Jaypaw kid is like a blessing from StarClan,'" she read. My tail twitched. She was talking about my brother! "'He seems to know a lot about herbs. I tried to talk to him about becoming a medicine cat, but he is as stubborn as a horse. Anyway, I hate these greedy little cubs. Half of them are just taking the class to pass sixth grade.'"

I laughed, but I was still a little ueasy about what she had said about Jaypaw. "Do you think Jaypaw will become a medicine cat?" I asked Icepaw. The white she-cat snorted. "Not if StarClan themselves came down and asked him! Jaypaw wants to be a warrior, Lionpaw. I doubt he will want to be slapping chewed up leaves on bleeding cats."

I muttered agreement, but the door suddenly banged. "Hide," Icepaw hissed. I darted underneath the cough, and Icepaw squeezed in beside me.

"Ahhh," a scratchy voice sighed. "It's nice to get a little time to ourselves. Come on, Leafpool." My ears pricked. "What the heck?" I hissed to Icepaw. "Leafpool was supposed to be working today."

Icepaw flattened her ears. "She was?" Then her eyes flashed. "Shhh," she whispered. "They're talking."

I heard paws brushing the carpet, and two pairs of paws came to a stop beside the couch. I grunted as one of the cats fell on the couch. The springs brushed my nose, and the leather touched my head.

The springs creaked, and I heard faint moaning. Icepaw giggled. "When did teachers do _this?_" I asked, disgusted, as the couch started to creak more. "I can't take this anymore," I rasped as dust was blown into my eyes. "We have to get out of here!"

Icepaw blinked and crawled after me. I hoped that Leafpool and the other cat would be too busy to notice us. We were close to the door, but suddenly a hiss made us freeze. I turned my head to see Crowfeather on top of Leafpool, but my mother's brown-and-white head peeking out from under his chest.

"Lionpaw!" Leafpool gasped. She pushed Crowfeather off, and quickly grabbed her red shirt and held it over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

_**~xx**xx~**_


	8. Hollypaw's POV: Telling Firestar

**WHOOO. Chapter 8 is finally here after the 'wait.' Enjoy! This is told in Hollypaw's POV, by the way**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_I heard yowling and moaning from the teacher's lounge. _They were yowls of pain and pleasure, and they sent shudders through my body. I glanced around, making sure no cat was looking at me. Then I slipped through the door and entered the teacher's lounge.

At once, the scene in front of me was... odd. Leafpool was laying on the couch, her red shirt placed on her chest. Crowfeather was on his knees, Leafpool's legs splayed in front of him, his WindClan shirt on the floor. Lionpaw and Icepaw were in front of me; Lionpaw's paw was outstretched, reaching for the door.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" I yowled, tail lashing. "That's what I want to know!" Lionpaw snarled, his voice rising.

Leafpool covered her eyes, sobbing quietly. Crowfeather hissed crossly. "What I want to know is why you are in the teacher's lounge!" I was outraged. "Why are _you _here? You are not a teacher!"

Crowfeather hissed. "I'll let you know that I started teaching here today."

I raised a eyebrow. "_Oh! _Is that _so? _What are you teaching, then?"

"Archery."

Leafpool brushed Crowfeather's chest with her soft fingers. "A strong job for a strong man." Crowfeather smiled, purring loudly.

I was so angry, my tail lashed to hard I thought it would fall off. My claws were unsheathed, and my green eyes flared. "This is against the rules!" I yowled, jumping up and down. "You have broken the rules!" I pointed a finger at my mother. "You should be punished!" I lunged, but I felt something grab me.

Icepaw had wrapped her arms around my middle and tackled me to the floor. "Stop it!" she spat. "Are you crazy?"

But I couldn't hear her. Leafpool and Crowfeather's breaking of the rules had to be reported. They have broken the rules- Firestar must be notified immediatly.

I pushed Icepaw off of me and ran out of the teacher's lounge. I ran down the corridors. The brown doors dotted the striped red walls, and ferns in large, green pots sat outside the classroom doors.

The windows were open a little, and the purple curtains blew a little as the leaf-fall winds blew softly.

I could see Firestar's office. The door was large and black, with grey curtains over the tiny steel windows.

I shoved open the door, and yowled, "Firestar! Firestar!"

Firestar's office was small, and the smell of musk and leaves greeted me. Firestar's desk was large and black, with a dark grey computer on the side, and papers and folders scattered about on his desk. Sharp number one pencils were lined up, leaning against a green '#1 Clan Leader' cup.

On his desk was a picture of a sand colored tabby, with her arms wrapped around a ginger tabby with green eyes and a brown tabby with amber eyes and white paws.

"Hollypaw!" Firestar looked up from his work, his green eyes wide. They were dull, though, and I knew he was getting old. Bramblestar was in training right now at the academy, which was forbidden for any cat not powerful to go there. Bramblestar would take over eventually, though.

"Leafpool has broken the rules," I gasped. Firestar flicked his tail. "Which rule?"

"Rule number sixty-nine, section 4: 'Cats may not mate, or be friends with any cats of opposite Clans.'"

Firestar was silent. "She has?" His voice sounded distant and faint. I nodded. "Yes! Yes! She must be punished!"

Firestar sighed. "Alright, Hollypaw. She may be my kit, but..." He went silent, and pressed a button on his large black desk. "Leafpool, please come to my office. Leafpool."

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Very short! Next chapter, Breezepaw and his mother will come, lol.**

**Crow: NO! PLEASE, SQUIORT, NOOOO!**

**Me: hehehehe**

**Leaf: I WILL KILL YOU, SQUIORT! I mean... please, Squiort, don't do it *puts on sweet, innocent kitty face***

**Me: soz, leafpool.**

**Leaf: :(**

**Night: I'M COMING FOR YOU, LEAFPOOL!**

**Leaf: D:**

**Crow: I tried. I tried, really.**

**Night: I will ruin everything hahaha**

**Breeze: I still hate my family.**

**Jay: You got that right.**

**Lion: The blind dude is right.**

**Holly: LEAFPOOL BROKE THE RULES!111**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Me: Don't worry. I will kill her eventually- I mean, HI, HOLLY**

**Holly: :c Everybody hates me.**

**Leaf: kkk.**

**Breeze: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Okay, okay. **


	9. Lionpaw's POV: Uh Oh

** Mangoflame: They're the same people (:**

** Curlyheart1134: Ty! I will :D**

** Mossystar: Wellll... nobody actually knows what teachers do in the teachers lounge XDD**

** AnonymousWarrior: Back legs ^^ And lol, they probably hate her now X3**

**Night: Start the chapter already! I know I'm gonna get mentioned ^_^**

**Crow: ;_;**

**Leaf: OhmygodmylifeisoverwhathaveI doneeee**

**Jay: lol my family is messed up**

**Lion: brb making out with Icepaw**

**Holly: LEAFPOOL BROKE DA ROOOOOLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS!**

**Everybody: -ignores Hollypaw-**

**Me: This chapter is in Lionpaw's POV. Probably Lionpaw will have his POV for the rest of the chapter haha.**

**Jay: :L What about me?**

**Me: Meh... maybe later.**

**Jay: Sightless cats get no love.**

**Breeze: i hate everybody**

**Me: And the chapter begins!**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_The past few weeks were pretty crazy. _Leafpool was banned from town, and she had to stay at home for two months. Hollypaw seemed to be mentally unstable, staying in her room, rocking back and forth and staring at her copy of 'Warrior Code for Dummies.' Jaypaw seemed to be oblivious to any of this- he just watched TV, ate, slept, and kept on being Jaypaw. Crowfeather kept calling, and spamming our phone. "Leafpool, please call me. I miss you." His scratchy voice droned on from downstairs. Nightpool was calling also, but they weren't "Leafpool, I miss you!" They were more like "If you call my husband, I will kill you in your sleep." Breezepaw was constantly calling, too, asking for Hollypaw. Everytime I picked up the phone to call Icepaw, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, or Nightcloud was there, begging to see one of my family members. Nightcloud was actually demanding that Leafpool would come to her house so they could exchange knives- even a kit wouldn't fall for that. Squirrelflight was calling also, begging to call Firestar. Firestar called too, asking to talk to Leafpool. Leafpool was in no state to call anybody- she locked herself in her room, watching re-runs of shows that nobody likes.

I grabbed my computer and decided to check Meowbook to see if anybody had messaged me. To my surprise, there was a little red box with a number one on it. I clicked it, and the box popped up. It was Icepaw. "Hey, what's up, Lion" the text said. I grinned and PM'd her, and waited for a response.

Pretty soon, her reply came. "How's Leafpool?" she asked.

"Bad," I typed in.

"Oooh," Icepaw replied. "Foxpaw locked himself in his room. I heard him talking to somebody, and I think that he invited Dovepaw over." I bristled as I read the text. "I told her to stay away from him!" I wrote.

Icepaw typed, "Oops, gotta go. Ferncloud is telling Dustpelt that she's expecting more kits." Then the little lightbulb went grey, and I knew she was offline. I sighed and decided to just go on MewTube and watch videos.

I eventually fell asleep to the sound of Jaypaw turning the TV up really loud so that his wonderful program about herbs could play through the house.

_**~xx**xx~**_

I woke up to the sound of my computer droning. I looked over to see that my eblow was placed on the space key, and I lifted it up and the droning ended. I closed my computer and pushed it away, and lay back down, hoping I could get a few more winks of sleep.

But my brain decided that it wanted me awake, so I sighed and got up. Fog clouded my mind, and I stumbled out of my room. I walked past Leafpool's room, and my ears perked as I heard her crying, and it going muffled as she stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

I walked past Hollypaw's room. I could hear her muttering, "'Never have relationships with other cats from Clans.' Boy, Leafpool, you are such a mouse-brain! How could I have a mother who goes back to her divorced husband? I hate her so much!" I wanted to kick down the door and smack some sense into her, but StarClan must've held me down as I walked past the door.

I padded down the stairs. Jaypaw was sprawled on the couch, a green blanket hanging off of him, the remote on the floor beside a empty cup of milk. I picked up the remote and looked up at the TV. Jaypaw's herb program was gone off. The picture of a cat holding herbs up close to its mouth showed up, and credits rolled by.

I changed the channel to cartoons, and settled down. Outside, the sky was orange, and I could hear birds chirping, and cats walking home from the park or from anything else they were doing.

The doorbell rang, and I padded over and opened the door. "Hi, Icepaw," I meow. Icepaw's head was low, and in her hand was a blue duffel bag. "What's wrong?" I demanded. Icepaw dropped the duffel bag and sniffed.

"Ferncloud and Dustpelt are getting a divorce," she whispered. "Dustpelt says that he can't marry a she-cat who keeps spitting out babies. He also said that he didn't need to be staying home from work so many times to take care of her."

I hugged her close and closed the door. "Sit down on the couch," I instructed. "Will Leafpool mind?" Icepaw asked. I shook my head. "Of course not."

_**~xx**xx~**_

Icepaw had settled in quickly. We sat on the couch, chatting casually. Jaypaw woke up. He sat up and stretched, the blanket completely falling off of him, revealing that he was only wearing a pair of small grey underwear, which barely covered any of his bottom. His ears flattened as he realized that me and Icepaw were here.

"Go put some pants on," I growled. Jaypaw, too shocked and embarresed to argue, wrapped the blanket around his middle and scurried up the stairs.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Icepaw commented. I shivered. "Yeah. He normally wears clothes." Icepaw laughed.

"You know, Lionpaw," she meowed, beginning to wrap her arms around me, "I think that staying here will be really nice." I grinned cheekily, just as the doorbell rang. I sighed and sat up. "Now, this can't be right. Icepaw is already here."

Icepaw let out another laugh as I walked over to the door and opened it. My eyes widened as I realized who was there. It was Heatherpaw.

"May I come in?" she asked, smiling up at me sweetly.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Yep... very, very short. D: Anyway, UH OH. Lionpaw used to see Heatherpaw, and now she's here, and so is Icepaw... Lionpaw, you're in deep dirt now!**

**Lion: NOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYY YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE**

**Heather: May I come in?**

**Ice: gtfo he's mine**

**Heather: oh, no, suckah.**

**-cat fight-**

**Lion: D:**

**Jay: LOL I WASN'T WEARING PANTS**

**Leaf: sniff... review, please... for me...**


	10. LionHolly POV: Well

**WHOOOO. Ty for the 20 reviews! :D You guys have really inspired me, and kept helping me. ^^ I thank you guys so much. :3 Now, time to answer some reviews...**

** Saiyanpelt: Aw... I needed that.**

** Mosspath: Here it is. :D**

** Curlyheart1134: Omg. You just inspired me to bring in Cinderpaw.**

** KirbyofRandom: AGREED!**

**Anyway... tiny poll on my profile. Go check it out. :3 It's not showing up right now, so here are the choices:  
1. LionxHeather**

**2. LionxCinder**

**3. LionxIce**

**I can't wait for the results. :3 You have until chapter... 11 to vote! :D Either that, or when I/you get tired of waiting.**

**Now, the chapter!**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_I stood and stared at Heatherpaw, my amber eyes wide, and my jaw _somewhere near my hip. "Can I come in?" Heatherpaw repeated. Not waiting for a reply, she barged past me and strolled right into my house.

She hadn't noticed Icepaw, who had been playing with her phone. She looked up and stared at Heatherpaw. Then Icepaw leaped onto the couch and faced the WindClan tabby, her fur fluffing up and claws unsheathed.

"Heatherpaw!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?" I could only stare dumbly at the light brown tabby, who was rocking back and forth on her heels, not noticing Icepaw.

"I wanted to see you." Heatherpaw turned and faced me, her blue eyes wide and round. She took a step towards me. "I miss you, Lionpaw." She stroked my face with her soft paw.

I pulled away. "We're _over, _Heatherpaw," I reminded her, doing my best to not make my mew tremble. "But we can be together again," she persisted.

I shook my head. "No. We can't." I pointed outside. "You have to go before the watchmen find you."

Now it was Heatherpaw's turn to shake her head. "No, Lionpaw. I'm not leaving until you agree to love me again."

I blinked. "You sound like a kit!" I hissed. "Go home before someone else sees you." As I spoke, Hollypaw bounded down the stairs with a black duffelbag slung over her shoulder. "I'm heading over to Cinderpaw's," she announced, not paying any attention to Heatherpaw. "Oh, hello Heatherpaw," she meowed, blinking at the light brown cat. "Oh, Breezepaw says hi," Heatherpaw meowed.

Hollypaw's eyes widened. "Oh, foxdung! I forgot about my date with him." She shoved past me and ran outside, her paws thumping over the sidewalk until she diseappeared from view.

Date? With _Breezepaw? _I wanted to laugh, but I glared sternly at Heatherpaw. "Now, listen," I growled. "You have to go! I'll talk to you at school on Monday, alright?" Heatherpaw rolled her blue eyes and shoved past me, running her tail over my hip before trotting out the door and closing it.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**(A/N: Hollypaw POV)**

I ran down the sidewalk, my paws thudding over the pavement. Cinderpaw lived on Weststreak Street, House 12. Her house was large and blue, with a neat garden and a expensive car parker in the driveway.

I darted across the street, and ran in a golden patch of streetlight. I decided to cut through the park. I stumbled through the sand, jumped on the swings, and ducked underneath the poles of monkeybars.

I finally reached Weststreak Street. "House 12, house 12, house 12," I muttered under my breath. 8, 9, 10, 11... 12! There it is! I cut through the yard, the well trimmed grass soft beneath my feet.

I knocked on the door and began to rock on my heels, humming underneath my breath. The door opened, and in the doorway was Cinderpaw. Her dappled grey fur was neatly brushed, falling lightly over her blue eyes. Her delicate nose twitched, and her silky whiskers were combed neatly, all the kinks missing.

"Hello, Hollypaw," Cinderpaw grinned. "I thought you wouldn't come." I smiled back. "Yeah." She invited me inside, and I nodded gratefully and walked inside. "Follow me," she meowed, and I followed her up the stairs. On the walls were pictures of sleek cats, their eyes perfectly round, paws folded neatly on their laps.

Cinderpaw's bushy tail swayed delicatly as she walked up the stairs, and I wondered why Lionpaw broke up with her. She seemed like a nice cat, and touching her soft fur wouldn't be easy to resist. I chuckled lightly to myself. I knew my brother well.

Cinderpaw reached the top of the steps and turned the corner sharply, and I scrambled after her. The floor was wooden and slick, with a long velvet carpet that was running in a perfect line.

This house was perfect.

Well, maybe a little _too _perfect.

Cinderpaw brushed her paws on a rug that was in front of her room before entering it. I rubbed my feet on it, too, and entered the room. I closed the door and followed Cinderpaw to where she sat on the floor, her paws folded neatly.

I sat down beside her, setting down my duffel bag. Cinderpaw's soft blue eyes were resting on the TV, and I watched, too. I wondered why the cartoons were on so late at night.

"Okay, show's over." I sat straight up as Cinderpaw flicked off the tv and turned to me. "Tell me everything you know about Lionpaw and Icepaw," she ordered, leaning forward intently. I blinked, surprised.

"Now!" she snapped.

I began to realize exactly _why _Lionpaw broke up with her.

"Well..."

_**~xx**xx~**_

**Heeeheee. Cinderpaw is a crazy obsessive cat, and so is Heatherpaw. B) Review, please!**


	11. JayCinder POV: I HATE YOU!

**Welll... Hollypaw got boring, so I decided to just go right on to Jaypaw.**

**Holly: nobody loves me**

**Jay: blind cats RULE!**

**ANYYWAYYY... I noticed that there's barely any of Jaypaw's POV chapters! And Jaypaw was pretty sad, sooo... here it is. Oh, and Jay, stop being so impatient. I have reviews to answer.**

** Mosspath: I fixed it. It should show up now. Either that, or my profile is messed up D:**

** Curlyheart1134: Yay! :D**

**Jay: Can we start now?**

**Me: Yes... -_-**

**Jay: Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: Warrior cats do not belong to me, but I would gladly like to publish a warrior cats book one day.**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_The bus ride to school was _really weird. When I sat down, kids kept staring at me. One kid even asked, "How was it?" I glared at his blurry, foggy shape and grumbled, "How was what?" His mouth gaped, but his friend beside him elbowed him in the side and they quickly faced forward, giggling.

I growled. "What's wrong with them?" I turned to face Hollypaw and Lionpaw. But Lionpaw wasn't there. I looked around for him, and I saw his shivering shape sitting beside Icepaw. Hollypaw refused to look at me.

Eventually, I got tired of her ignoring me and jabbed her sharply in the ribs. She shot up, her fur standing on end.

"What? What Jaypaw?" she mewed, exapserated. "Tell me what's going on," I demanded. Hollypaw curled her fingers in her hair and shot me a wistful glance.

"Well... I told Cinderpaw that..." She bit her lip before glancing at me. "I told her that you did _it _once."

I was quiet. My mouth was still open, and my body felt frozen. Then I finally regained movement, and I let out a yowl of rage.

"How _could _you?!" I screamed. "I didn't do that at _all!_" I pointed a finger at her. "I'm in sixth grade, you crazy fleabag!"

Cats were staring at me, their eyes wide. "Jaypaw's finally gone off the deep end," I heard a cat whisper.

"I hate you!" I yowled at Hollypaw, who was cowering in her seat. "I hate you!"

_**~xx**xx~**_

**(A/N: -switch to Cinderpaw's POV-)**

I smirked evily as I tapped in my message and pressed _send. _The text read: "Me and Jaypaw did it once! It was awesome- but not as good as what me and Lionpaw did! Oh, he was a _monster!_"

I hoped that Heatherpaw and Icepaw would read it, and realize that I owned both the Firestar's kin toms. Then they would leave them alone, and I won't have to worry about Lionpaw leaving me again.

My smirk turned into a wide grin as I watched Icepaw shove her phone in Lionpaw's face. He pushed it away so he could read it better. As he read it, his amber eyes began to glow with rage. "How _dare _she?!" roared Lionpaw. "She lied! Icepaw, I would never do that!"

I giggled lightly as I watched Lionpaw trample around the halls, and Icepaw shove her phone into her pocket and slam her locker around.

I smiled as Hollypaw walked up to me. Her green eyes were dull with grief. "Hey, what's up?" I grinned.

Hollypaw glared at me. "Words mean a lot," she hissed. "You saw it?" I asked. "Did Jaypaw and Lionpaw see it?"

Hollypaw shoved me aside rudely and began to open her locker and push her stuff inside.

"I'm talking to you!" I snarl, and I grab her shoulder and spin her around. "Not today."

Hollypaw grabs me by the arm and pushes me to the ground. I grab her leg and pull her down with me, and she digs her teeth into my shoulder. I scream as my new shirt rips. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I yell, and I pull her hair. Hollypaw grabs my hair and pulls, and I scream in pain as I feel my pretty hair be tugged around like a rope.

Hollypaw's nails slice through my skin, and blood dribbles down my dappled gray fur. I scream again as the pain, icy hot, flares through me. Hollypaw gets up and kicks me sharply in the belly. I grab her leg again and pull, and Hollypaw's face says hello to the locker. Blood smudges the metal as her face slides down.

When she turns her head to glare at me, I feel... scared. Her teeth are bloody, and blood dribbles down her chin. Her hair is messy, and her dull green eyes were flashing with rage.

With a warrior scream, she lunges at me and digs her teeth into my ripped clothes, this time connecting with my skin. I screech in pain and try to dislodge her, but her teeth are strong and cling onto my shoulder.

Kids are just watching. A few are holding their phones and pointing it at us. Lionpaw looks like he wants to join in, but even a kit knew better then to interrupt a _girl _fight.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Brightheart tears through the crowd and pulls Hollypaw off of me. The black she-cat rakes at thin air, her green eyes still flashing. I crawl backwards, my clothes ripped and all my dignity gone.

"How did this happen?" Brightheart growls. Hollypaw points a finger at me. "She posted on Mewbook that she had sexual relations with Lionpaw and Jaypaw." All eyes are on me, and I freeze.

This is _not _the kind of attention I wanted.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**OOOOOOO. Cat fight! O: And I was going to put in the other word, butttt... I am still ****pure. ****NOT. I wrote about cats mating on a couch! 8D My life is complete.**

**Anywayyyyy...**

**Jay: NOOOOOOOOOO WHY IS THE CHAPTER SO SHOOOOOORRRRRRRTTTTTTT**

**Me: hehehe**

**Cinder: MY LIFE IS OVER D8**

**Leaf: I will be in the next chapter! :D**

**Me: lolno**

**Leaf: :(**

**Lion: ;_; Three girls love me, but I can only choose one... Crowfeather help plz**

**Crow: k son, here's what you do...**

**Breeze: I knew you loved him better then me!  
-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Alright. I bet I scared some of you. Here's a quick thingy I need you guys to do for meee...**

**I need some characters. :3 Like rouges, loners, Clan cats whatever. NOTE: I will only choose THREE.**

**3**

**THREE**

**3**

**Okay, end of this very long authors note.**

**Review! Do it for Leafpool and Jaypaw! cough and Cinderpaw!**


	12. Icepaw's POV: Brightheart's Lecture

**SOMEBODY HELP ME**

**SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEEEASSSEEE**

**D:**

**I need last names.**

**Forrrr...**

**Leafpool, Crowfeather, Cinderpaw, Icepaw, Dovepaw, and Brightheart. :c**

**If your last name gets mentioned in this chapter/whenever, you get to ask me a question about this story, or you can make an request.**

**KirbyofRandom: That, my friend, is an amazing name. 8D**

**Anyway... I shall begin the chapter since nobody has anything to say...**

**Cinder: WAIT!**

**Squiort: What...**

**Cinder: I AM INNOCENT!**

**Squiort: Wha-**

**Cinder: I HAVE BEEN FRAMED!**

**Squiort: I'll just start the cha-**

**Cinder: DID YOU HEAR ME!?**

**Squiort: -pter...**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_Brightheart stared right at _Cinderpaw, her single green eye glittering. She dropped Hollypaw and stomped up to Cinderpaw, towering over the small dappled grey she-cat. "You may be my niece," she hissed, "but I will _not _just stand by and watch you ruin your life away just for some dumb boy!"  
"Hey," Lionpaw said, offended. "No offence," Brightheart tells him.

"Non taken."

"Anyway," Brightheart swept on. "You are going to stop this nonsense right now. I was just like you are your age: obsessed with boys, doing everything in my power to make him be mine. But now that I'm older, I have matured, and I suggest you do that as well." She looked up, gesturing towards the crowd of kids. "This goes to _all _of you. School comes first. _Then _you can go to the skate-park. _Then _you can chase your boyfriends and girlfriends everywhere."

Brightheart straightened out her green cardigan, smoothed down her ruffled fur, and pushed through the crowd and disappeared into the teacher's lounge. **(A/N: Ha)**

Cinderpaw began to rub her eyes. Tears streamed down her faced, and she ran to the she-cats bathroom. Cats began to disperse, leaving the hallways and filing to class, their books shoved up against their ribs and hoodies zipped up.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**(A/N: Icepaw's POV WOOT. Btw, skipping to bus ride home)**

I can't believe it.

Hollypaw told everyone the truth.

I heard that Hollypaw was sneaky, eager to please, and stubborn.

Why would _she _tell the truth?

Lionpaw was sitting beside me, staring out the window blankly. "Cinderpaw is crazy," he mewed at last. He gestured two rows back, where Cinderpaw was sitting, her paws folded on her lap and her blue eyes glazed over. All the cats had made sure they were two or three rows away from her.

"What's new?" I asked scornfully. Lionpaw sighed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Icepaw."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Icepaw," a voice mocked. I turned my head to see Hollypaw and Breezepaw glaring at me. "Oh, look!" jeered Breezepaw. "The little snowball finally looked at us!" Hollypaw let out a laugh.

Lionpaw stared at his sister with shock. "Why are you sitting with him, Hollypaw?" he asked. But Breezepaw answered instead. "'Cuz she's my girlfriend, that's why," said Breezepaw, and he wrapped his arm around Hollypaw.

Lionpaw gagged. "You do know that he's our half-brother, right?" Lionpaw meowed curtly. Hollypaw held up a paw. "Half is not full, my dear brother," she meowed evenly.

I was still staring at Breezepaw. His fur was brushed neatly, instead of his normal scruffy appearence. He seemed to have groomed his whiskers, and his teeth were now white instead of yellow.

Then the bus screeched to a stop. The little tv thing lit up, and the words "Evenbrook Street" popped up, and I grabbed my backpack and scurried out of the seat, Lionpaw on my tail.

When we got off the bus, Breezepaw and Hollypaw were talking casually, their paws held together and tails entwined, as if they were mates for life. "This is disgusting," Lionpaw hissed to me as the pair walked opposite of the way to his house. "Hey, Hollypaw! Where are you going?"

Hollypaw waved her paw, but her back was still to Lionpaw. "I'm going over to Breezie's house to study," she replied. "Did Lionpaw aprove?" I challenged. Hollypaw shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care what Leafpool says or does anymore." Then the pair bounded away, heading out of the ThunderClan neighborhood and going to the WindClan housing.

Lionpaw's shoulders drooped. "There's nothing we can do," he mewed at last, "but wait and see what happens." I sighed and followed Lionpaw to our house, and there was a cat sitting on the porch.

She had a ginger-and-white striped pelt, and her eyes were bright blue. She looked up when Lionpaw and I got onto the porch. "Who are you?" growled Lionpaw. The she-cat looked up. Then she stood up. "My name is Sparrow," she meowed. "And I need to see Jaypaw."

_**~xx**xx~**_

**ooooooooo snap. Sparrow belongs to RandomFandom5, not me. Total credits to this awesome dude.**

**Kitty cat: I will figure out where to put some of those cats. C:**

**AnonymousWarrior: I mean OC's, since all the already made cats are in this story already. xD And I have a good idea where to put them... :DD**

**Snowsong of SnowClan: Hm... loner.. Clans... aha. I have an idea.**

**ANYWAY, MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS... Thank you all for reviewing! You kept me going~ I love you all.**

**Hollypaw and Breezepaw plushie if you review. They're holding hands and kissing beside the sunset... wait no. Hollypaw kicking Breezepaw in the crotch.**

**Yes.**

**I love that more.**

**Anyway, review! 8D**


	13. Hollypaw's POV: Forgiveness

**Thanks for all the reviews, my dear Clanmates. B)**

**Mosspath from WindClan: C:**

**Kitty cat: Ty! I will see if I can use some of those (:**

**AnonymousWarrior: Goldenpaw? Goldenshine? Who's that for?**

**KirbyofRandom: Yes! She **_**has **_**gone mentally insane. And yes, Cloudtail better watch out. B)**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_When I came home from Breezepaw's house, Lionpaw and _Icepaw were talking to some ginger-and-white she-cat. She wore some kind of black leather jacket that was too big for her, and tight black pants and these large, blue boots. "You see, Leafpool has been missing many, many days of her job at the hospital," she was mewing. "We have heard that Jaypaw has been taking medicine cat classes, and we hope that he can fill her in until Leafpool can come back herself." Lionpaw shook his head. "No. I told you: Jaypaw can't afford to skip _any _school. Do you think that colleges accept blind cats?"

But the ginger and white cat wasn't about to give up. "We will inform your school about this," she persisted. "Please. A kit is very sick, and Leafpool is the only cat who knows how to fix him."

Lionpaw looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, Sparrow," he mewed at last, "but Jaypaw just can't do it." I hadn't noticed Jaypaw sitting on the couch beside Lionpaw, his paws folded on his lap, and his leg twitching.

"I think it should be _your _decision," this-cat-named-Sparrow mewed, staring at Jaypaw. "What do you think?"

Jaypaw curled his lip into a snarl. "No! I didn't even _want _to be a stupid medicine cat!" he shouted. Getting to his paws, he stomped over to the stairs and placed a paw on the railing. Sparrow stood, looking desperate. "Please, Jaypaw," she said. "You _have _to."

But Jaypaw only snorted and clomped up the stairs, muttering insults under his breath. "What a heartless family!" Sparrow growled, blowing her ginger and white bangs. I found this very rude, so I stalked over and slapped her on the cheek. This-girl-named-Sparrow gasped and placed a paw on her redding cheek and stared at me, tears welling in her bright blue eyes.

"Now go," I growled, pointing towards the door. Sparrow sniffed and obeyed, slamming the door behind her, climbing on her perfect blue bike, and riding down the street, her long legs a blur.

Icepaw was the first to speak. "Why'd you do that?" she gasped. I looked at the white she-cat, bored. "She insulted us," I shrugged. "You would've done the same thing." Then I walked upstairs. Jaypaw wasn't in his room- as a matter of fact, he was in _Leafpool's _room. "You need to stop grieving!" he was shouting. "You need to get out of this room!"

"But I can't!" wailed Leafpool that reminded me of a time when I was only a kit, wailing about not wanting to take a bath. "You have to!" yowled Jaypaw.

"I can't!" screamed Leafpool. "I can't face Firestar! I can't reveal my face in public! Don't you get it, Jaypaw? I can't face my own mistakes. I might as well just kill myself!"

I peeked inside to see Leafpool and Jaypaw facing each other. Jaypaw was bristling all over, and Leafpool was bristling too. Her arms and legs looked a little bit more plumper, and her bristling fur was matted and hanging off a little in clumps. Her blue ThunderClan shirt was damp around the neck- she either got ice cream on it or sweated - and her bed sheets were wrinkled and untidy. A empty carton of vanilla ice cream was on the bed, its melted contents spilled on the grey sheets, staining it a grey-blue.

"No!" I found myself shrieking. Leafpool turned and looked at me, surprised. "You can't," I said awkwardly, approaching my mother. "I know you've broken the warrior code, Leafpool, but no cat is perfect." I found myself saying the words that Firestar and the counselour had told me many times before. My mother stared at me, in shock, as I said four words that would change her mind forever.

"I forgive you, Leafpool."

_**~xx**xx~**_

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun. Anyway, review please! You get a plushie of Leafpool stuffing her face with ice cream!**


	14. Lionpaw's POV: Epilogue

**Thanks for the reviews, my lovelies. C: This is the final chapter for Warriors Elementary!**

_**~xx**xx~**_

_I sat on the stage, staring out at the crowd. Millions _of eyes stared back, round and unblinking. "Cinderpaw Abballe." Cinderpaw looked up at Firestar, her eyes wide as she stood up. Her long blue gown ended at her ankles, and she strode with confidence across the stage. Firestar began to read the long, boring script before handing Cinderpaw her diploma. "Cinderpaw, I now name you Cinderheart." Cinderheart bowed her head as Firestar touched his fingers to the fur on her forehead, murmuring a blessing before allowing her to cross the stage and sit with the other warriors. Hollypaw and Jaypaw - now Hollyleaf and Jayfeather - were sitting on the metal chairs, their ears pricked as they waited patietly for Firestar to call me up.

"Lionpaw Mallory."

My heart skipped a beat as Firestar called my name. I got up carefully, and I hoped that my black graduation hat wasn't tipped to the side. I crossed the stage, not as confident as Cinderheart, and stood beside the ginger leader as he began to read the long script, his voice low and droning.

"Lionpaw, I now name you Lionblaze." Excitement shot through me, and I lowered my head as Firestar pressed his fingers onto the fur on my forehead. "May StarClan guide your path as you continue your life as a warrior," he murmured.

_Lionblaze! _I chanted to myself. _Lionblaze! _I strode over to Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. I sat down in between my kin. "Good job," Hollyleaf whispered, squeezing her paw in mine. She seemed to have lost her bad-girl mood after she and Breezepaw broke up. It turned out that Breezepaw was cheating on her with Heatherpaw. I still laughed as I remembered his blank, frightened and surprised stare after Hollyleaf slapped him.

"Yeah," grunted Jayfeather. "Great job." He had been forced to become a medicine cat, and I could see Cinderpelt and Yellowfang in the crowd, watching my brother with narrowed eyes. I probably wouldn't ever see him again - only at home or during lunch - since medicine cats took special classes.

"Just wait until the after-graduation party," Hollyleaf whispered in my ear, and I felt my heart beat loudly against my chest. "I forgot," I murmured.

Foxpaw became Foxleap, and I saw my cousin, Dovepaw, in the crowd, sitting up a little, her tail lashing with excitement as I she watched her boyfriend become a warrior.

I waited impatiently as Breezepaw became Breezepelt, and Heatherpaw became Heathertail. Then Firestar meowed, "Lets all have a round of applause for our newest ThunderClan middle school warriors."

The crowd roared their aproval as we rose up and tossed our hats in the air.

_**~xx**xx~**_

I helped Jayfeather drag Hollyleaf home. Turns out that the punch _was _sabotaged, and there _was _some beer in it. "Hey... that was a great partey, huh?" Hollyleaf managed to say. "Yeah," I muttered as her tail swiped at my face. "Great party." Jayfeather had been puked on by Breezepaw, and Jayfeather had punched him into a lamp. Then the grey tom had been forced to pay fifty dollars for the broken lamp, and Breezepaw's father had came and taken him and Heathertail home. I had ignored Cinderheart the best I could, even if that meant watching my former best friend get drunk with Hollyleaf and Icecloud. For some reason, the two she-cats had forgiven Cinderheart.

"What will we tell Leafpool?" fretted Jayfeather, which was _totally _not him. "How will we tell her I let her get drunk?" Leafpool had recovered from her depression, and had worked out until she was as skinny as a twig. And then she took a monster diet, and Hollyleaf and I had eaten two mouse cookies right in front of her face as she drooled with want.

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll just tell her that we gave her some juice and she got drunk." Jayfeather rolled his dull blue eyes. "Right! Like she'd believe that."

I sighed. "Okay, mister big-brains, what's _your _excuse?"

"Well." Jayfeather cleared his throat importantly. "I say we tell her she busted up her nose, and we had to give her some anethesia**(HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT) **and it'll wear off in a few days."

I didn't want to admit my brother was right, but I found myself grunting in agreement. "Fine," I said as out big blue house began to appear, outlined against the purple sky. "We'll do that."

_**~xx**xx~**_

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Leafpool cried as Jayfeather hauled Hollyleaf upstairs. The black she-cat was still blabbling, and I heard Jayfeather snap at her to shut up. "I'm sure," I lied. The truth is that I had _no _idea when the alochol will wear off, and that she probably _won't _be okay in a couple of days.

"Her nose looked fine," Leafpool mewed suspicsiouly. My heart quickened a little. "It wasn't a _big _bust," I stammered. "But it was bleeding a whole lot."

Leafpool seemed to believe this, and she told me good night before stumbling upstairs. I followed her, but not before stuffing my face with a fat mouse.

I took a quick shower, and I let out a sigh of relief as I peeked into the hallway. It was completely empty and silent, except for the fact that Jayfeather was on his computer, watching videos on MewTube. I crept through the hallway, my steps soft and hollow.

I froze as Jayfeather's door swung open, and a beam of golden light spilled into the hallway. My fur was still damp from the shower, but it felt like it was on fire with fear as Jayfeather peeked into the hallway. His whiskers twitched as he sniffed the air, and I prayed to StarClan that Jayfeather wouldn't smell me.

I let my breath out as Jayfeather closed the door, the beam of light shrinking into a sliver until it disappeared. I padded past Hollyleaf's room, and I was relieved that she was asleep. I pressed my ear against Leafpool's door, and I heard the low _meows _of her tv. My family was secure, so I crept back to my room, opened the door, and stepped inside. I closed the door and made a dive for my bed.

I landed with a light _thud, _and my blankets shot up like splashes. My pillow launched into the air and smacked onto my back, and my arms and legs smacked the sides, and pain shot through me. _Note to self, _I said to myself as I sat up painfully, _never launch yourself onto your bed._

I pulled off my gown and tossed it on the floor, and then I pulled the covers on me, and then I turned on my computer, put on a MewTube video before falling asleep, excited about going to middle school tomorrow.

_**~xx**xx~**_

**YESS. The sequel will be called WARRIORS MIDDLE SCHOOL.**


End file.
